The specific aims of the Developmental Research Program (DRP) are: 1) to foster the development of innovative and transdisciplinary (TD) avenues of tobacco control research building on collaborative efforts of junior and senior scientists associated with the TTURC; 2) to provide a mechanism for developing and soliciting TD pilot studies; and 3) to provide evaluations for new proposals and to assist investigator teams to implement promising TD research ideas. Committee members are drawn from a range of primary disciplines and of career development to bring diversity to promotion of TD development projects. A. Kazura, M.D. pediatrics/psychiatry/family tobacco control) will administer the DRP activities. Committee members include P. Monti, PhD (clinical psychology/alcohol treatment outcome research), R. Swift, M.D..(psychiatry/addiction medicine/pharmacology), S. Colby, Ph.D. (experimental psychology/methodology), M. Clark, Ph.D. (public health/survey methodology), R. Rende, Ph.D. (behavioral genetics) and L. Stroud, Ph.D. (health psychology/stress). Selection criteria for the anticipated 4-6 pilot projects include traditional standards for scientific quality, plus criteria for TD work defined by Stokols et al., 2003: 1) conceptual and/or methodological perspectives from two or more fields; 2) successful integration of these fields; 3) organizational structure of the research team. i.e. levels and types of contributions of each investigator, with two or more fields actively participating; 4) innovative approach to the tobacco control research question and 5) likelihood that the pilot will lead to thture NIH fended grants. The third focus for evaluation and selection will be the strength of evidence for contributions to innovative clinical and/or public health tobacco control interventions. Activities to promote TD work will be coordinated with the Administrative Core (A) and Career Development Core (D), and will include TD, trans-Centers conferences, workshops, forums for exploring new ideas, and "mock IRGs". An ongoing self-evaluation of the effectiveness of TD Support activities will be used to improve developmental research activities across the years of the grant. The pilot proposal, "Candidate Gene Pilot Study," (Santangelo, PI), represents a line of research arising from the efforts of collaborators in genetic epidemiology, clinical and experimental psychology, and genetic biostatistics.